


or me undressed you like, well nobody will oppose

by MiniNephthys



Category: Persona 2, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis comments on Raidou's use of game mechanics, there is a Persona 2 cameo, and Narumi is concerned for Raidou's purity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	or me undressed you like, well nobody will oppose

Instead of roughing up demons and taking their money, Raidou has been getting money by speaking to them while transformed into the blond young man, thanks to a hair Titania stole from him. They're all too willing to offer tribute.

This would have been remarkably handy earlier, being able to pop into the Dark World whenever he was short of cash for the taxi fare and ask a random demon to foot the bill. Now he doesn't need small change as much.

A Leanan Sidhe is cooing over him when he senses a presence behind him suddenly. He turns, to be face to face with the man he's been impersonating.

"Having fun?"

The confused and embarrassed Leanan Sidhe scurries away. Raidou reaches for his sword.

Louis waves a hand dismissively. "Oh, don't bother. It's been amusing watching you, and I doubt you could misuse it in any way I couldn't soon correct. Feel free to be creative and prove me wrong."

Raidou keeps his hand on his sword hilt, but doesn't draw it while he dismisses the transformation.

"Better. Popular belief aside, I'm not that much of a narcissist, and I prefer you as you are." Louis's smile isn't threatening, but it doesn't put Raidou at ease either. "What brings you here?"

"Training," Raidou answers, "-and saving up for something expensive."

"Hence using my form, I see. It certainly is much simpler than fighting every demon you come across for what they have on them. I'll leave you to it." He disappears suddenly, leaving Raidou to continue his work.

* * *

"There's a guy in a knit cap and shades hanging about lately that nobody's seen before, painting people's portraits - supposedly he's a huge deal," Satake comments. "Every so often he'll show off his work of stuff that isn't human. Made one of my guys wet his pants from just a painting of a demon."

One of the others in the bathhouse grumbles something in protest. Raidou maintains his composure.

* * *

_From: Demon Painter_

_I need something new to paint here. Someone with a powerful mystic essence, and yet a debonair and even sexy appearance... I'll reward you graciously if someone like that comes to me. (Must be willing to show off for the artist.)_

_Reward: 10,000 yen_

"I'm taking a case." Raidou gives the file another once-over, then puts it back and turns to Narumi. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"Which case?" Narumi asks. "We're running low."

Raidou hides his expression under his hat.

"...Don't tell me it's the one from that Demon Painter guy." When Raidou turns away, Narumi turns scolding. "Raidou, I'm not letting you take this 'case'. Even without considering the shady circumstances of the client, who knows where a painting like that could show up? I'm against it existing at all."

"Don't worry." Raidou turns back and looks him straight in the eye. "I promise you will not see any dirty pictures of me."

Narumi falters a little at the resolve in his gaze, and gives in. "...I know you can take care of yourself. But bail out of there the second any funny business starts happening, alright?"

Raidou nods and exits the detective agency.

Gouto follows after him. "Have you ever considered just asking him to raise your salary?"

"This is simpler."

Meeting the painter in the Dark Realm is easy. Following instructions even easier. Raidou walks away with a clean conscience and a full wallet.

* * *

A few days later, he runs into Louis again.

"It's good to see you again. Though it hasn't been as long since you've seen 'me', has it? I suppose I did give permission." Louis chuckles. "You chose an excellent painter."

"Thank you." Now Raidou's sure that he needs his sword.

"Don't look so worried. It isn't the first time I have seen shocking pictures of myself, and this one is far better done than most." Louis gives him a smile that he could call slightly... impish? "If you wanted to see me in disarray, you could have asked without all that fuss."

"No thank you." Raidou keeps walking.


End file.
